


Altean Lance AU

by Minou_Noir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minou_Noir/pseuds/Minou_Noir
Summary: This is my first story here so please bare with me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_"Allura!" A small boy ran through the castle, a smile gracing his lips. He panted as his short legs kept moving, trying to reach the other side of the large castle._

_"Hi, Lancey!" A girl, seemingly older with white hair and markings similar to those of the boy's, turned to envelope the boy in a hug._

_Just as the younger was going to speak, another, older voice beat him to it. "Hello, children."_

_The two turned to face a man with orange hair and a gorgeous orange mustache. "Uncle Coran!" they yelled gleefully, attacking the man with hugs._

_He chuckled as he was almost toppled over by the kids. "Calm down, calm down. I've come to bring you a message. Your father wishes to see you in the meeting room."_

_"The meeting room?" Stars shone in the girls wide eyes._

_"Wow! Father never lets us into the meeting room!"_

_"Which is exactly why you two should hurry before King Alfor changes his mind."_

_Giggling in joy, the girl grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him away to the room they both desperately wanted to see. It was too bad they missed the sad look on their uncle's face._

**_~~~_ **

_"I miss her, Allura," Lance sniffled. He lay next to his sister on her bed, hugging her tightly as he cried._

_"I do too, Lance. Everyone does," she replied._

_Only 5 years prior, the two siblings lost their beloved mother. The planet Altea deeply mourned their lost queen and had looked to the princess and the king for guidance. It was such a heavy burden for a 14-year-old but she had no choice. The younger of the two worried. Their father hadn't been in his right mind ever since the passing of his wife, leaving all his responsibility to a boy the age of 12. So now, the siblings ruled the peaceful planet together, much too young for the task._

_A knock was heard. "Enter," Allura sniffled._ _A trusted face appeared as the door opened. His expression was not happy._

_"Princess, Prince, I'm afraid your father has fallen ill." They left after delivering the message, leaving them alone._

_The siblings sat and cried, for their dead mother, for their ill father, and for the future of their beautiful and faithful planet._

**_~~~_ **

_"Father, what's happening?!" The 17-year-old Altean Prince stumbled into the control room as the walls of the castle shook. Altea was under attack._

_"Lance, I never wanted this to happen, but Zarkon is attacking and I must send you and your sister away."_

_"No! What will become of Altea? I must stay here! I vowed to protect my home with my dying breathe!"_

_Just as Lance finished, Allura rushed in, tears cascading down her face. She let out loud sobs as she flung herself into her brother's arms and cried into his chest. She allowed herself to cry only for a few seconds before pushing herself away. She cupped Lance's face with her hands and smiled sadly as the castle shook again. Lance was visibly confused at his sister's smile until she pinned his arm behind his back._

_"I love you, Lance. This is for your own good," she whispered._

_"A-Allura? No, don't do this! Please, Allura!" the younger sibling pleaded._

_He pounded his fists against the walls of the cryopod he was shoved in, knowing fully well it was useless. But he continued sobbing and struggling. The last word to escape his lips was the name of his beloved sister before everything turned black._


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was falling. I should have hit a hard surface but instead, I felt arms hold me up. Strong arms. Where was I? What happened? Why had I been falling? Where were Father and Allura? My eyes fluttered open and were greeted with stunningly purple eyes. But the pupils were black. Did Alteans have black pupils? I don't think so. It took me a minute to assess the situation. A stranger with oddly black pupils and funky ears was holding me. There were four other strangers nearby. Father and Allura were nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you? Where are King Alfor and Princess Allura? And what happened to your ears?" I asked hastily. I pulled myself away from the purple-eyed person in front of me and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him to his knees. The others gasped and rushed forward but stopped when I tightened my grip on him and pulled out my knife.

"Aack! Nothing's wrong with my ears! And I don't know who any of those people are!" The person I had pinned was the one who spoke. He had long black hair and pale skin. He didn't look too bad.

Just as he finished speaking, a cryopod popped up from the floor. I pulled my knife away from the neck of the pale person and pointed it towards the pod. A man a little older than me tumbled out. He jumped to his feet and looked around frantically until he saw me. Relieved, I put my knife away and let go of the black-haired male.

"Uncle Coran!" I hugged the man joyfully.

"Oh, my boy! It's good to see that there's still hope for Altea!" he replied cheerfully. Coran always had a cheerful tone, but his statement confused me.

"Coran? What's that supposed to mean?"

He held me at an arm's length. "Prince, if we're awake, that means your sister is alive and has returned with the Blue Lion!"

"Altea? Prince? Blue Lion? What's going on?" I ignored the slightly chubby stranger and scanned the faces of the rest.

"I'm truly sorry to inform you that Altea has been destroyed for over 10,000 years," a tall female with tan skin, long chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes spoke and stepped forward.

"Excuse me?" I asked. It was impossible. 

She pointed towards the huge window behind me. Slowly, I turned to look out of the window. I gasped. The planet was beautiful, but it was not Altea. There were no juniberry flower fields and the terrain was different than I remembered.

I took an unsteady step back. It couldn't be. Altea was destroyed? No, that was impossible. This had to be a prank of some sort, revenge for all the pranks I had pulled around the castle. At any moment, these strangers would pull off their ridiculous and hideous costumes and actually be my family and friends. They would tell me it wasn't true and then Allura would take me to her room and let me braid her hair. But the moment never came.

I melted to the floor and cried.

Arms wrapped around me. I didn't really know or care who it was, I just turned and cried into their shoulder. They felt so familiar.

"It's okay, Lance. I know it's hard, but it'll be alright. I'm right here," they murmured. They sounded so much like her.

"Alice, what are you doing?! Get away from him!" This time, the voice was older and more mature. He sounded like a leader. But he called the person holding me Alice.

Pulling away, I studied the face of "Alice." She had the right build, the same face, and her hair was the same length, but she was missing some features. Of course, we could change our appearance.

"Lulu?" I asked.

She smiled. She brought her hands up to her face and swiped her hands right under her eyes, pink Altean markings appearing. Next she pinched her ears and pulled. They looked normal now. She lastly ran her hands through her hair, the strands turning white. She opened her eyes and they were those familiar blue and pink eyes I had gazed into so many times.

"Hi Lancey," she said.

"Princess Allura!"

"Yes, Coran. Hello to you as well."

I stared at her for a few moments. My 19-year-old sister that had shoved me into a cryopod 10,000 years ago was standing in front of me. And she was one of the three Alteans left in the entire universe.

"Um, hi. This is touching and all, but can someone please explain what in the world is going on here?"

Allura turned around and giggled. "Lance, these are my friends from a planet called Earth. It is very far from here, but I managed to open a wormhole to bring us to the castle. The tall one is Shiro. He was captured by the Galra and escaped only a few quintants ago. The one with weird hair is Keith. The small one is Pidge. They're small but mighty and very smart for their age. They snuck into this space school to find information on their father and brother. And last but not least, is Hunk. He's one of the best cooks I've had the pleasure of meeting. Guys, this is my brother, Prince Lance," she explained.

"This is all very nice Alice, um, _Allura,_ but how exactly is he your brother? And what are Alteans?" Shiro asked.

"Well, you see, when a woman and a man love each other—"

"No, I know how babies are made! Prince Lance, was it?"

"It's Prince Lawrence to you," I corrected. I wasn't going to let strangers call me by my nickname, even if Allura trusted them.

"Sorry, Prince Lawrence. But that isn't what I meant. I mean, you're telling me that there is life beyond Earth? And there's more like you? And your ships, I'm assuming that's what the weird thing we flew in with was, are incredibly advanced!"

I looked at Allura. "Advanced? The Lions are thousands of years old, made before either of us were born. I'd hardly call them advanced."

"Sorry, they're a fairly new species. They aren't nearly as intelligent as a child," she apologized to me. Turning to Shiro she said, "There is so much about the universe you don't know. But there's no time to explain. We are in extreme danger. A threat called the Galra Empire has taken over half of the universe in the last 10,000 years. Those are what attacked us on our way here. We need to find the rest of the Lions before it's too late and Zarkon takes over everything. If he has all five Lions, he will be unstoppable."

"I, for one, kind of feel offended. I was just called dumber than a child by my best friend. But, like, if this 'Zarkon' dude has already taken over half of the universe, how would we stop him with lions? Those ships we faced are a lot stronger than a lion."

"Weren't you listening? We go find Voltron."


End file.
